veruspnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Magic
Universal Magic Universal magic is the rarest, the strangest, and the most poorly-understood of the three families. It covers abstract concepts like divination, time, space, and chance. More than any other family, universal mages of different types don’t have much in common with each other. A fire mage and a water mage and an ice mage might use different elements, but in a lot of ways they’re very similar – they can all shield, they can all gate, and they can all hit things with their magic until it breaks. On the other hand a time mage, a space mage, and a diviner have wildly different abilities. Some types of universal magic such as space can actually affect the physical world even better than elemental magic can (at least in specific areas) whereas other types like divination can’t affect the physical world at all. If there’s one thing universal mages have in common it’s that they can do things no-one else can. A fire mage can put out a fire, but so can a water mage, or an air mage, or a guy with a fire extinguisher. But no-one except a diviner can look into the future, and no-one except a time mage can speed up or slow down the flow of time. Unfortunately this comes with a drawback: universal magic is the weirdest and most alien of the three families, and integrating it with a human mind isn’t easy. One of the reasons universal mages are rare is that a lot of universal novices never make it out of apprenticeship, whether for voluntary reasons (they give up their talents out of sheer exhaustion and go off to live a normal life) or for involuntary ones. * Chance Magic * Divination Magic * Illusion Magic * Sound Magic * Space Magic * Time Magic * Light Magic 'Hex ' Action: Instant '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' The chance mage afflicts his victim with a foul curse, this curse inflicts the victim with minor accidents and inhibiting bad luck. A victim might step in paint, or run afoul of a skunk or something equally disturbing. It deals not actual damage, but might inhibit the target in certain social situations, or turn the scale in combat. The effect of this spell, is largely cinematic and decided by the GM. 'Accident ' Action: Instant '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' The chance mage is capable of overloading a target with such massive amounts of miss fortune, that it suffers some kind of severe accident. This is an attack that deals 1d10 points of lethal damage per masteryscore. However this damage does happen immediately, rather it can happen over the course of a day, and might not happen all at once. Should a mage curse a target with Accident for a total of 2d10 damage, the victim might suffer 1d10 points of damage as he falls down the stairs, only later to take 1d10 points of damage as he cuts himself with a knife. 'Premonition ' Action: Free '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' Diviners are often capable of predicting the choices of another being, or situation, to such a degree that they know what not to do. Premonition is a simple spell that allows the Diviner to ask a single question of the GM, this question cannot affect a future more than 1 minutes into the future, per mastery score. This question could be “What would happen if I pulled this lever?” or “What would she answer if I asked her name?” – The questions can only be regarding one simple subject, and the answer is always in simple details. , 'Life on the Line ' Action: Reflexive '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 4, Control 5 '' Effect'' '' Master diviners seem to avoid most unhealthy situations, this allows a diviner to change his fate by seeing an entire turn into the future and then decide upon a new course of action. In terms of mechanics, this allows a diviner to redo a complete combat turn and change his action, this in turn allows anyone else to change theirs as well but only insofar that the diviners actions affect the other characters actions. The diviner can only do this once per encounter. 'Phantasmal Assault ' Action: Instant '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 3, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' The Illusionist can trick a subjects mind to believe the body is actually being attacked, causing the body to react. This attack deals 1d8 points of bashing damage, it can never result in actual lethal damage. Armor or Evasion has no effect on this attack.The mage attacks at a DC of Wisdom. If a target is knocked unconscious by Phantasmal assault they wake three rounds later. Other than the last point of health which heals after three rounds, other hit points heal at a rate of one per three minutes. 'Fata morgana ' Action: Instant '' Duration: ''Concentration Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2'' '' Effect'' '' The Illusion mage is capable of producing one image, the size of an average human or 2 cubic meters of mass, per mastery point. This illusory image moves, sounds and smells as directed by the illusion mage but is otherwise completely intangible to the touch. Once someone interacts physically with the fata morgana, they automatically realize it being an illusion. This ability has a range of 30 meters. 'Sound burst ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Instantaneous Disciplines: Power 2, Control 1 '' Effect'' '' The mage produces and explosion of sound, causing the intended target a great amount of pain. This attack deals 1d4 points of Bashing damage in an area of 5 meters burst, within the range of 30 meters. Moreover the target must roll Stamina to the DC of the casters Mastery score, if the target fails it's deafened for one round per mastery score. 'Enhanced Hearing ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Constant Disciplines: Control 2 '' Effect'' '' Sound mages have extraordinary good hearing, with this spell they’re capable of finding people without direct sight as well as identify their gender, weight, height with hearing. Even through a closed door. They also gain a + to hearing based perception checks equal to his mastery score. 'Blink ' Action: Free '' Duration: Instant Disciplines: Power 1, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' This spell allows the caster to teleport short distances in the blink of an eye, each mastery score allows him to move 1 meter. This movement cannot be obstructed by anything save for wards specifically designed to interrupt space magic. 'Dimensional storage ' Action: Free '' Duration: Instant Disciplines: Power 2, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' Space mages often master the craft of creating their own pocket realms, often these are used to store things of value that they’d need on hand quickly. A Space mage is capable of storing any object within this space, that’s no larger than what he could hold in his arms, and it can be retrieved with equal ease. It is a free action for a mage to retrieve an item stored, but it takes a full round action to store anything within the space. The mage can store one object per mastery score. 'Haste ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Maintenance Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' The time mage is capable of speeding up time to an extreme degree however only around himself, this enables him to move at blindingly fast speeds. Each point of mastery score increases his speed by +5, and grants him +1 to melee attacks due to his incredibly fast attacks. 'Timesight ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Maintenance Disciplines: Power 2, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' Time mages are known as some of the world’s most competent investigators, only being passed by Diviners. Timesight is the primary reason for this. This ability allows a mage to scan the past for information, to do this a time mage must be in the area from which they want to pull information. For each point of mastery score they can view one hour into the past, it takes about a minute to scan an hour to see if it contains the information you need. Should a given hour contain the information you need, it takes at least ten minutes up to an hour to dissect the information. 'Blinding Light ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Instantaneous Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' The Light mage is capable of producing a burst of harsh light from his hand, causing everyone in a 30ft cone to roll a Dexterity save to the DC of the casters Mastery score or be blinded for 1d4 rounds + 1 round per mastery score. 'Bending Light ' Action: Instant '' Duration: Concentration Disciplines: Power 3, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' While invisibility is usually considered under the purview of the illusion school, light magic users are capable of producing a similar effect by bending light around themselves or restricting light's ability to reflect on their body effectively making them invisible. While invisible they are undetectable to the naked eye, though it can be countered by a certain elementalist-sight spells.